A number of aquatic floation devices are know that are designed to be towed behind a power boat. In some cases, such aquatic devices are provided with implements for connection in some fashion to the tow rope. Examples of such implements are disclosed in: U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,305 entitled "Water Ski Towing Device" issued to T. G. HILL; U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,328 entitled "Water Skis" issued to B. C. JONES; U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,060 entitled "Water Ski Starting Device" issued to S. J. LEONARD; U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,075 entitled "Water Ski Towing Device" issued to T. G. HILL; U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,031 entitled "Water Surface Devices" issued to W. R. INGOLD JR.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,620 entitled "Water Ski Board" issued to S. S. REDEN; U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,955 entitled "Aquatic Recreational Towing Devices" issued to D. G. ECHOLS; U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,655 entitled "Leash Connector & Sports Board Combination" issued to J. A. GLYDON; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,860 entitled "Tow System for Water Board" issued to B. CLARK.